pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Killer Queen
* glam rock * }} | length = 3:18 | label = | writer = Freddie Mercury | producer = | prev_title = Seven Seas of Rhye | prev_year = 1974 | title = | title2 = Flick of the Wrist | next_title = Now I'm Here | next_year = 1975 }} "Killer Queen" is a song by the British rock band Queen. It was written by lead singer Freddie Mercury and recorded for their third album Sheer Heart Attack in 1974. It was their first international hit, reaching number two in the UK and becoming their first US hit. The song is about a high-class call girl and has been characterised as "Mercury's piano-led paean to a Moët-quaffing courtesan". History and recording Mercury commented he wrote the lyrics before the melody and music, whereas normally he would do the opposite. He stated that the song was about a high-class call girl, although it has been suggested that he wrote the song about EMI promoter Eric Hall. The song's first verse quotes a phrase falsely attributed to Marie Antoinette: "'' 'Let them eat cake,' she says, Just like Marie Antoinette''. The song marked a departure from the heavier material of the band's first two albums, as well as the beginning of a more stylistically diverse approach in songwriting. At the same time, "Killer Queen" retained the essence of Queen's trademark sound, particularly in its meticulous vocal harmonies. Unlike the first two Queen albums, this song was partly recorded at Rockfield Studios in Wales.Mark Hodkinson Queen: The Early Years Omnibus Press 2004. Retrieved 31 August 2011. The recording features elaborate four-part harmonies (particularly in the choruses, and also providing backing parts in the verses), and also a multitracked guitar solo by Brian May which makes use of the bell effect. Besides using his grand piano as usual, Mercury overdubbed the song with an upright piano to give the track a vaudeville sound. At one point there are two distinct bass guitar lines, one of which diverges into a descending run. Release When released as a single, "Killer Queen" was Queen's breakthrough hit, reaching number two in the United Kingdom and number twelve in the United States.Whitburn, Joel (2006). The Billboard Book of Top 40 Hits. Billboard BooksRoberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums. London: Guinness World Records Limited It released as a double A-side in the UK, the US and Canada (where it reached number 15 in the RPM 100 national singles chart),Top Singles - Volume 23, No. 14, 31 May 1975 Library and Archives Canada with the song "Flick of the Wrist". In 1986, it featured as the B-side to "Who Wants to Live Forever".Who Wants To Live Forever Ultimate Queen. Retrieved 4 September 2011. Queen on the song Freddie Mercury: Brian May: Live performances The song was regularly performed between 1974 and 1981 as part of a medley. In 1974–75, the song was played following "In the Lap of the Gods", and in 1975–76, the song followed "Bohemian Rhapsody". In 1984 and 1985, during The Works Tour, it was reintroduced in a medley following a truncated version of "Somebody to Love".Queen live on tour: The Works 1984 Queen Concerts. Retrieved 31 August 2011. Critical acclaim and legacy The song won Mercury his first Ivor Novello Award. "Killer Queen" has been described by AllMusic as the true beginning of Queen's "radio sound" and "recalls the cabaret songs of yesteryear, but also shows how Queen was fast becoming a master of power pop". Rock historian Paul Fowles wrote that "Killer Queen", with its "sleazy Parisian imagery", allowed "free rein" to Mercury's "unique brand of rock theater". American pop singer Katy Perry cites "Killer Queen" as an important influence on her. She said: "Queen's track 'Killer Queen' made me discover music and helped me come into my own at the age of 15. The way Freddie Mercury delivered his lyrics just made me feel like a confident woman." Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Sales and certifications Personnel *Freddie Mercury - lead vocals and backing vocals, grand piano, tack piano, finger snapping *Brian May - electric guitar, backing vocals *Roger Taylor - drums, triangle, chimes, backing vocals *John Deacon - bass guitar 5 Seconds of Summer version In October 2018, Australian pop-rock band 5 Seconds of Summer released a version of the song. The song was released to coincide with the release of the film Bohemian Rhapsody. Universal Music Group will release 3 tracks by different artists' channeling their inner Freddie Mercury; this is the second instalment, following Shawn Mendes' "Under Pressure" released two weeks earlier. According to Summer, Queen's "unique harmonies, the fluidity to their songwriting and how they each used their own musicality to back each other up have always inspired us. For us, the exploration of individual vocalists in a band is incredibly important and Queen helped us to see the future of how we want to sing, in addition to how we play our instruments." A portion of the profits from the "Killer Queen" cover will be donated to Mercury Phoenix Trust, which was founded by Queen's Brian May and Roger Taylor (and the group's manager, Jim Beach) after Mercury's death to help fight AIDS worldwide. Reception Brooke Bajgrowicz from Billboard said "The four-piece pop rock band launch into the anthemic a cappella chorus from the get-go... By the time the full-force chorus arrives, the fluid harmonies and catchy phrasing are instantly recognizable. While somewhat modernized, the single fades out in a style similar to the original Queen banger, and other '70s hits of the time". Daniel Kreps from Rolling Stone called the version "Faithful". Charts References External links * * Lyrics at Queen official website Category:1974 singles Category:2018 singles Category:1974 songs Category:Elektra Records singles Category:EMI Records singles Category:Glam rock songs Category:Hollywood Records singles Category:Queen (band) songs Category:5 Seconds of Summer songs Category:Song recordings produced by Roy Thomas Baker Category:Songs about prostitutes Category:Songs about sexuality Category:Songs written by Freddie Mercury Category:Art pop songs Category:British power pop songs